


Proof

by Hopeswimsfree



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeswimsfree/pseuds/Hopeswimsfree
Summary: Frankie, Will and I love yous.





	Proof

“You’re such a dork.”

“And you love me. I have proof.”

With a mischievous smile, Will waves the square of paper directly in front of Frankie’s face before quickly using his height advantage to move it above her attempt to snatch it.

“Not so fast! I’ll be keeping this thank you very much. I may even frame it.”

She rolls her eyes, “Maybe I changed my mind.” 

"Highly unlikely. I’m irresistible, remember?”

“Oh, I remember.“ She only had to think back to this morning when they woke up late and he convinced her that they had enough time to shower….together. They did not. 

“Then you know you might as well surrender because it’s impossible to fall out of love with me.”

Frankie’s gaze criss crosses his face as it sometimes did when she was particularly intrigued by what he was saying, "You’re delusional.”

The smile that’s on her face now is his favorite. A mix of affection and wonder. Seeing it always made his heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest.

“I love you too.”

She smiles and looks quickly away out of habit, blushing a bit before meeting his eyes again, “You already told me that the other day.” 

Frankie had been surprised the night he said it then even more surprised by what came next. Will immediately followed his declaration of love by telling her that he didn’t need for her to say it back and that he was okay if she didn’t. He made peace with it. She didn’t say it back and she didn’t sleep that night. Will's acceptance…her inability to say the words that she knew were true….all of it broke her heart when she should have been so happy. She failed him, failed them and she knew it.

Caught up in the mess in her own head, she didn’t say anything the next day or the day after. Then came a new mission and here they were almost a week later and she still hadn’t told him. 

Until today.

She finally figured out what she wanted to do and slipped the note in his jeans pocket this morning then fidgeted the rest of the day until he found it during the afternoon debriefing. The mix of happiness, relief and amusement on his face was priceless. 

“Now that you’ve said it back, I’m allowed to say it as many times as I like.”

He steps closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

After so many months, her breath still hitches when she’s close to him. She tried many times to train her body to stop it, but she never could figure out how - even before they were together - and she doesn’t want to anymore. She likes it. Loves it. Loves him and everything that comes along with that.

“Oh, is that how this thing works?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

She tilts her head back so she can see his eyes, those eyes that ease her doubts and fill her with warmth when the world seems cold.

“You know, this might still be a mistake.”

He hates hearing her say that, but is confident she believes it less and less and he’d rather her say it out loud than over and over again in her head. They had a better shot at surviving this way. 

He smirks, “I’ll enjoy watching us prove you wrong over and over again.” 

She has that smile on her face again as his optimism washes over her. He really is insane in all the right ways and it makes her love him even more. 

“I love you,” saying it terrified her, but she loved him enough to be brave for them.


End file.
